


I never thought this would happen, but I gotta be honest, I quite enjoy it

by mtrssmustdie



Series: the only stephimmy series in this site [1]
Category: Full House (US)
Genre: F/F, stephimmy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtrssmustdie/pseuds/mtrssmustdie
Summary: Stephanie Tanner is leaving for college and the night before she shares a romantic moment with Kimmy Gibbler.





	I never thought this would happen, but I gotta be honest, I quite enjoy it

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank my friend Rafa (https://archiveofourown.org/users/rlbelliboni) for being my beta for this fic

SEPTEMBER 4th, 2000.  
“Stephanie, c’mon!” Said Mr. Tanner. “How are you not packed yet? We need to leave to New York tomorrow morning!”   
It was late at night and Stephanie Tanner, who has just gotten in a university program in New York, was lying in bed with all her clothes around the bedroom floor.   
“Ugh, okay” she complained, while getting up and throwing all of her things in the suitcase.   
“I thought you were excited for college?” said Danny. “you haven’t stopped talking about it since you sent them the letter”   
“I kind of was... I mean, I am. It’s just... um, nevermind. I’ll be ready in the morning, I promise”   
Danny gave her a goodnight hug. “Alright. I’m gonna get some sleep”   
Stephanie started to actually pack when her dad left the room. It’s true, going to school in New York had been a dream of hers since she had her first dance lesson when she was a child, but now that it was really happening, suddenly everything felt so real. She was an adult now, there was no turning back. She always thought growing up woul;d be fun, because she always wanted to be DJ’s age, and for DJ growing up looked so easy.   
DJ, her older sister, was now graduated from college and was at her master’s degree. And now that everything was happening to her, it looked rather scary.  
She was tired of packing when Michelle entered her room at 2AM.   
“Kimmy Gibbler is downstairs. I don’t know how you didn’t hear the knocking. It woke me up!” the younger Tanner looked tired and angry from being woke in the middle of the night.  
“What is Kimmy doing here?” Stephanie said out loud, more to herself than to Michelle.   
“How am I supposed to know?” said Michelle, clearly annoyed. “You’re the one who is friends with her!”   
It was true. When they were kids, Kimmy was DJ’s friend and they couldn’t stand each other. But when DJ left for colege, Stephanie and Kimmy became friends, because both missed DJ so much.   
Michelle left the room mad, sleepy and mumbling something about thinking she would get rid of Kimmy when DJ left but apparently you can never really get rid of Kimmy Gibbler.  
Stephanie went down the stairs wondering why was Kimmy in her kitchen at 2AM in a week night. Kimmy was sitting by the table and looked rather sad, which was unusual, as Kimmy was always annoyingly happy.  
“Hey, Kimmy” said Stephanie, getting closer and sitting down as well. “Is everything okay?”  
“Sure, kid. I just thought we should have one last 2AM talk before you left to New York” she was talking in her usual funny way, but her eyes were puffy and red, kinda like she was crying.  
“Kimmy, we never had a 2AM talk. Ever.” Replied Stephanie “What is this all about? You were here for dinner like six hours ago.”  
Kimmy was staring at nowhere. “I just wanted to... um, give you some advice on university. It’s hard to get used to different schedules, different studies, and...”  
“Alright Gibbler, lay it on me.” Stephanie knew that Kimmy was full of crap with this advice on university thing. There was something bothering her and Stephanie could notice it. But if she didn’t want to talk about it, then there was nothing she could do.  
“Okay, so... go to as much parties as you can. I know you are only eighteen, but let’s get real, I saw you getting home drunk last week” Stephanie started to blush, because no one was supposed to know that. “it’s alright, you don’t need to get all red because of it. Well, let me continue. Drink responsibly, but a lot. And I think that’s pretty much it.”   
Stephanie laughed. “That’s it? Party as much as I can and drink responsibly? I thought those Gibbler advices were serious.”  
“Stephanie! They! Are! Serious!” Kimmy was laughing as well now. A real laugh. “You can trust my advice.”  
“Okay Kimmy, I will.” She said in a serious, low voice.  
Silence fell in the kitchen.  
It felt like they were leaving things unsaid and undone. Stephanie had this sudden crush on Kimmy when she was 16 or 17. Kimmy had just turned 21 back then, so she was seeing a lot of guys, going to bars, and nothing really could be done. To a 21-year-old-Kimmy, a 16-year-old-Stephanie was just a kid with a silly crush. She never told anyone about this crush on Kimmy. If she wanted to do something about it, it had to be now. But what was the point of doing it? She was leaving in a couple of hours. She would meet new people and get over it.  
While Stephanie was lost in her own thoughts, Kimmy got up.  
“I better get going... it’s late, and you have a long roadtrip tomorrow”  
It took a minute for Stephanie to realise Kimmy was talking.  
“yeah... long roadtrip.” She just repeated.  
“Are you stopping to sleep?” Kimmy said, trying to break the silence with some small talk, while they walked out of the kitchen to the backyard.  
“Yeah, actually we are doing four stops. Which is crazy, because I could just catch a flight, but my dad has this weird tradition of driving his kids to first day of school.” Stephanie was so nervous, she was blabbering way too fast. They were in the backyard now. You could see all of the stars and how they were really shining on that particular day. “And I told him it wasn’t really necessary, because flying is so much easier, but he drove DJ back then and...”  
Stephanie had her fast blabber stopped by Kimmy. By Kimmy’s lips, actually. It all happened so fast, and at the same time it seemed like forever. It was a rushed but gentle kiss that only took a second.  
“I’m sorry Stephanie... it’s just... you’re leaving tomorrow and I couldn’t just not do something...”  
Kimmy turned around to leave, but Stephanie pulled her close and this time was Kimmy who got surprised with a kiss. Only this time it was much of a slower kiss. Stephanie’s hands were on the back of Kimmy’s neck, and as the kiss got faster and more heated, Stephanie slid her hands around Kimmy’s waist, pulling her closer every second. Kimmy had soft lips, and that is something Stephanie never thought she would find out.  
Stephanie could feel Kimmy’s heartbeat getting faster, and she really couldn’t blame Kimmy’s heart for it. It was a long and passionate kiss, and even thought it had to end sometime, Stephanie didn’t want it to.  
“Stephanie, are you still awake?” they heard Danny’s voice coming from inside the house, which made them pull apart the kiss, rushing to hide from Mr. Tanner what was happening there.  
“Kimmy, you have to go! We’ll talk before I leave!” Stephanie cried. Her dad would not like this kissing on his backyard at night, especially between two girls. Especially one of them being his daughter.  
~//~  
With the events that happened during the night, and the fact that in a few hours Stephanie would be leaving San Francisco forever, she couldn’t sleep. She just lay in her bed, staring at the ceiling. How would this work? She couldn’t just give up college for Kimmy, but she didn’t want to leave her, and long distance relationships never work. The night turned into morning, and before she could notice it, her dad was downstairs making pancakes and waffles and french toasts.  
After a long time of thinking, and re-thinking, and writing down every thought, Stephanie finally decided. She would mention long distance to Kimmy, see if it would fit for them, and maybe tell her dad only during christmas break. But she was sure she really did want to try having a relationship kind of thing with Kimmy.  
“Dad told me to get up here and tell you to go downstairs in 10 minutes” said Michelle, entering the room without knocking. “and he said that if you don’t come down, you’ll be late. I thought your classes would only start a week from now.”  
“They are, but dad want to drive me there”  
“That’s nuts!” Michelle said, leaving the room.  
Stephanie went downstairs still thinking about her decision. When she got there, Kimmy was already waiting for her in the kitchen.  
“Can I talk to you, Kimmy? Outside”  
“Sure”  
It was a nice and hot day, even though summer was about to end.  
“So... I’ve been thinking all night, and...” Stephanie started, but couldn’t finish. She was way too nervous.  
“I know, it was stupid... I mean, I’m 5 years older than you, and you’re moving... to the other side of the country” Stephanie was quiet. She didn’t know what to say or how to react to this. “and I really like you, Stephanie, but I can’t possibly ask you that... you know that, right? I can’t ask you to make a commitment when you’re about to enter the best part of your life...”  
Stephanie was silently crying. She didn’t say anything. Kimmy got closer and hugger her, kissing her forehead.  
“Don’t cry, Steph... you’re going to New York!”  
“I know... you’re right, it couldn’t work.”  
“You know what? We can make a deal. If by december, when you come back for christmas, we still, you know, feel the same... we could...”  
“Yeah. We could.” Said Stephanie, smiling.


End file.
